Everyday Victor and Yuuri
by Official Average Biscuit
Summary: Just some ploof fluff drabbles I made mostly from prompts on Tumblr. Rated T for Trashed Yuuri. I love fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Morning Moments**

Victor never got tired of that image, Yuuri sleepily wandering out of their bedroom, trying and failing to push his messy coal black hair out of his face, eyes watery with sleep. His eyes wandered over his husband, from his sleep-blurred movements to the marks over his inner thighs from the night before. Sexy, cute, wonderful, everything...

"Coffee." Yuuri hissed.

Victor's moment was gone. Yuuri glared angrily at Victor, apparently not sure what to do with himself either, before waddling into the kitchen scowling for no particular reason.

Victor smiled under his hands, which he had neatly folded at his chin; didn't want to chance provoking early-morning-Yuuri.

"He's perfect." Victor beamed. He wouldn't have Yuuri any other way.

Yuuri stumbled back into the breakfast room. Victor's home was much roomier than Yuuri's in Japan to say the least. Coffee now in hand, Yuuri at least seemed hospitable.

"Good morning, Prince Yuu~ri!" Victor chimed.

"Osu..." Yuuri grumbled in reply, much more concerned with his caffeine.

* * *

"Victor?"

"Yeah~?"

"Why are you such a 'doting house wife type'?"

"Umm... I don't know, I never thought about it, but I fit that I suppose... I guess I just sort of am? Why is it so odd?"

"Ah, well, you're the pitcher."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"Ah- if you don't know, nevermind."

* * *

"Yuri, what the hell is this?" Victor waved a container of coffee in Yuuri's face.

"Co-ffee?" Yuuri replied, setting down the article he had been reading online.

Victor erupted into a fit. "Coffee? Coffee? Yuuri, I have all the money in the world, and you go and buy supermarket brand instant horse crap! You don't even add milk, you barely add sugar, you monster! I demand you drink my coffee!"

Yuuri smiled. "Okay."

Victor stomped away, returning with his own cup. Yuuri accepted it and brought it to his lips.

"It's warm... And it's sugary and soft... It's comforting and it smells good." Yuuri murmured. "Like Victor..."

Victor quickly ended up on the floor.

Yuuri took another sip, smiling brightly.

"It's weak and fruity like you, too~!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Problem with The Real Drunk Yuuri is...**

"SO NO ONE TO~LD YOU LIFE WAS, GONNA BE THIS WAAA~Y!" Yuuri clapped furiously in Yuri Plisetsky's face, accentuating his fiery seriousness about the theme song from friends.

Yuri pushed Yuuri away by the face, snarling Russian curses. _What a horrible drunk..._ _why do I have to babysit him? Couldn't someone else have stayed sober?_

"Your jobss a broke, you're joke~ YOUR LUF LIVES DEE OH AAAAAAye" Yuuri threw himself on Yuri, ruffling the younger skater's hair.

"Oi, Victor! Get this drunk pig off of me!" Yuri called, but Victor just laughed, overdoing his trademark flowy hand movements while pouring another drink.

"Victor! Help me!" Yuri screamed. Yuuri pinched Yuri's cheek roughly, emitting a horrified cry of disgust.

"That'ss no way to talk to your muther, Yurachka. You better check yourself little boy." Yuuri slurred.

Yuri started to violently protest all of the things that were horribly, horribly wrong with what Yuuri had just said, but Yuuri promptly pointed his finger to Yuri's nose.

"You don't talk back to MEE, you little shit. You think because I'm a little drunk I'm not aware? Welcome to the Yuuri held in by crippling anxiety, BITCH. Welcome to what I'm too nervous to say, BITCH. HASH TAG NO FILTER. See if you can call me a "loooo~saeer" again. Now, give mummy a kiss 'sorry'".

Yuri stared, slightly helpless. Yuuri held out his hand expectantly, weirdly intimidating compared to his usual self. Despite being shitfaced, Yuri expected him to be true to his threats.

Yuri kissed Yuuri's hand quietly. He won this time.

"Sorry, mama..."

Victor laughed in delight. "This is why I let him hear alcohol at all~ it always turns out wonderful. Good thing I hold drinks well... And I'll remember this."

Yuri glared, but before he could speak, Yuuri had him in a choke hold again.

"Oh, what a sweet boy! I'll buy you a kitty and a nice pastry, okay Yura~? Mommy loves you!" Yuuri kissed Yuri's forehead, who stared knives into Victor.

"You're not THAT much older than me, pig. I'll be an adult soon."

Yuuri glared sharply, causing Yuri's tough guy persona to break again.

"I mean...! You're not that much older than me... Mama..."

Yuuri's smile returned as suddenly as it had left. "What a sweet boy..." Yuuri spun off into a monologue of slurred Japanese, the words _Okasaan_ , _Koneko, Odosan,_ and _Hontou ni sugee desu yo nee~_ appearing a disturbing amount of times.

* * *

 _-Victor_

 **-Yes, Yuuri?**

 _-What did I do?_

 **-Last night? Being completely honest, things always happen with you. Don't worry, somehow you avoided molesting anyone. It was fairly clean... Fairly... Haha**

 _-Victor, why is Yurio calling me Mommy? Why is heo_ _f all people scared of me? What the fuck?_

 _-*He of all_

 **-Ah, well, we may have adopted a rude lanky Russian child.**

 _-I already have one of those lol_

 **-Screw you.**

 _-In all seriousness, this might not be so bad... He made me coffee, how cute... Hm, maybe I'll just marry him instead._

 **-Don't be mean lol**

 _-Oh don't you worry, I'll still keep you as my slave... Daddy_

 _-Victor?_

 _-I didn't kill you, did I? Lol_

 _-I swear if you're posting this online..._

 **-Find an excuse for him to leave for a few hours, hm?**

 _-So nasty, lol. Let's schedule one of those hours to picking up some more eggs and milk, ok? We're almost out._

 **-Yes ma'am**

 _-Victor I'm going to strangle you._

 **-Be gentle, "okaasan"**

 _-Shut up and go buy eggs._

 _-WAIT WAIT WHAT?! WHAT DID I SAY LAST NIGHT?!_

 **-Can't talk, buying eggs, remember?**

 **-Make sure he's out of the house by the time I get back, ok?**

 _-You're gross lol. See you in a little while._

 **-Loves**

 _-PS his coffee is good, you're officially replaced_

 **-Stop it I'm driving. Well I'm at a stoplight but I'm driving.**

 **-Just stop it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How Embarrassing! Stop sucking face!**

"Mmm... hello, Mr. Yuuri Nikiforov." Victor slid his arms around Yuuri's waist, causing the latter to chuckle lightly.

"Victor, you're embarrassing me..." Yuuri continued stirring the soup he was making for lunch, attempting to ignore Victor, who buried his face in Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri yelped lightly when Victor bit at his ear. "But I just can't help it when you cook, it's so domestic and adorable."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, reaching to grab some more pepper to add. He sharply pushed his hips into Victor, causing a sardonic gasp and a laugh. "Oh, I can't resist you, Daddy." Yuuri moaned sarcastically.

"Can you not? I'm right fucking here." Yurio hissed from the dining room, pretending to gag.

* * *

"Hey, I'm heading out to walk Makkachin~." Victor called.

"Okay~" Yuuri called back from the living room.

Victor smiled. _Just wait, love._

Around ten minutes later, Yuuri heard the door unlock and Victor enter. "How was your walk?" Yuuri called.

"Pretty good." Victor returned, walking into the living room. Yuuri set down his book and raised an eyebrow. Victor was hiding something poorly behind his back.

"What did you do?" Yuuri demanded.

Victor revealed a bouquet of blue and white roses, and Yuuri immediately hid his face in his hands.

" _Eternally my love_ " Victor smiled in very butchered Japanese.

 _"You're a fucking idiot_ " Yuuri replied in perfect Russian.

"Yuuri! So rude! Where did you learn that?!"

Yuuri looked away. "Yurio taught me. It's pretty useful, what with you around..." he trailed away.

"Yuuri~! And here I was trying to be nice!" Victor wailed.

Yuuri took the roses and apologized softly. "I'm joking, Victor, you just go so overboard~. I love them."

* * *

Yuuri leaned over his husband, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Vi~ctor." he softly poked his face. _So pale, haha..._

Victor blinked softly, eyes filmy with sleep. "Hmm?"

"Open your mouth." Yuuri cooed.

Victor sighed, rubbing his eyes and complying.

Yuuri popped a caramel into his mouth, and Victor sleepily chewed. "Thank you..." he mumbled.

Yuuri held his hands to his face, holding in a fanboy squeal. _It was worth waking him up! So cute!_

* * *

"May I join you?"

Yuuri glared sharply at Victor.

"No." he coldly rejected him, slamming the bathroom door.

Victor pouted, staring into the floor as Yuuri showered without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yuuri the fanboy, Yuuri the housewife, Yuuri the momma**

Yuuri shifted against Victor, pulling up his feet to be further under the covers. "Hey sweetheart?"

Victor hummed in acknowledgement.

Yuuri smiled, blushing a little. "Well, it's kind of silly, but can I ask you a question as a fan?"

Victor laughed lightly. "Sure."

Yuuri reddened. "W-well, I wanted to know... You don't happen to have any baby pictures of you, do you? I mean, it's just that I... I run a fan page that I've had since before we met, and I thought..."

Victor bit his lip, trying and failing not to laugh. "... really?"

Yuuri pouted angrily. "Well, yes! Obviously I don't need to be on a fan page now, but I have people who expect me to post! I can't just leave, there's like 250,000 members..."

Victor sat up a little. "Really? 250,000?"

Yuuri nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah..."

"Wow..." Victor murmured, staring off into space.

"Yeah, well, can I just have some pictures?"

Victor grinned. "Of course."

Yuuri sighed as Victor laid back down. He snuggled back into Victor's arms. They sat quietly for a moment, and Yuuri began to close his eyes.

"Do they know who you are, though? I mean, as my husband, it's kind of expected you'd have information and photos most fans wouldn't, and-"

"No, Victor, they don't know who I am. Go to sleep."

Victor quietly apologized and closed his eyes.

"Yeah but like what exactly have you posted, have you been like taking sleeping pictures of me, or-"

"Victor."

"Sorry, yup, I'll shut up."

* * *

Phichit laughed as Yuuri mocked something in Japanese. Phichit hadn't seen Yuuri in quite a while, and Yuuri was now catching up with him. Yurio stared uncomfortably. He had the burning feeling Yuuri was talking about him. Suddenly, he heard something familiar.

" _'Iiee, chigaimasu.' Sou ka deshou? Koneko wa gaikokujin, sou deshou ne? Boku wa 'kaasan', ne? Hontou ka iraira arimasen. Ma, demo suki de..."_

"That." Yurio suddenly interrupted. "What did you just say?"

Yuuri glanced to Phichit quickly. "Uh..."

Phichit shrugged. "Tell him."

Yuuri widened his eyes. "No!"

Yurio broke in again. "I know you're trying to make it seem like you were talking about sucking face with the old man to get me to stop asking. I know you're talking about me! I heard you say 'koneko' and 'kaasan' when you were drunk."

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Well... Do you want to know the truth?"

Yurio nodded, impatient.

"I was talking about how much of a brat you are."

* * *

Yuuri smiled as he set down the pie. "It's cooled now. I hope you like it."

Victor grinned devilishly. "Well aren't you domestic."

Yuuri lowered to Victor's ear. "You love me being your wife, don't you, you dirty perverted fuck. Well, how about after dessert you get some dessert, hm? Can't let your wife get restless."

He backed away, an innocent smile on his face. Victor shivered. Yuuri could be scary sometimes.

"Uhh... Y-yeah..."

Yuuri brightly beamed, spinning on his heel and strutting away, knowing precisely what he was doing. He wondered what a nice, cute and lacey apron would do to Victor.

He chuckled devilishly. All the right things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Oddities of Being Married to Nikiforov**

Victor couldn't. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't.

His eyes still trailed back to it.

This was ridiculous.

But he needed it...

 _Just how little self control do I have?_ Victor cursed himself.

Still, he burned, temptation drowning reason.

He reached slowly...

"Victor? What are you doing?"

Victor yelped, holding his pillow up as a shield. "Yuuri! It's not-"

"Were you just sniffing my shirt?! What the hell?!"

"I couldn't help it!"

* * *

"Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki!" reporters swarmed them, blaring questions. Yuuri swallowed his swirling disgust. This happened sometimes... still, he hated this, people asking all these personal questions, women bawling for Victor to come back. It was gross, it made him anxious and sick. His head fuzzed as people barked obscenities and various slurs, or vicious fans screamed horrifying sexual threats. It was awful, being in the center of it, and Yuuri wanted to be swallowed up into nothing and just _disappear_. His lungs pulsed angrily and the crowd became walls that closed in. He glanced up for a moment only to see Victor wink at someone. He felt like throwing up. It was an act, obviously, but it hurt.

But as he winked, Victor's fingers quietly brushed against Yuuri's, interlocking under the cover of bright camera lights. Victor smiled, not looking at Yuuri, but he softly squeezed Yuuri's hand.

"~Haha, well, I will most likely be continuing my magazine sponsorship with them, and despite no longer competitively skating, I will certainly be making appearances as a cover boy for many of my faithful business partners. Obviously, due to recent events, I am going to be very busy with more important matters."

Victor's eyes flitted to Yuuri quickly, softly smiling. Yuuri could drink that half a second, where Victor stopped being a goofball or a pervert or the celebrity and told him _everything's okay_.

Yuuri smiled at a young reporter. "I would be happy to answer a question or two, yes~"

He squeezed Victor's hand back.

* * *

When Victor Nikiforov barged into their bedroom cooing his name, Yuuri knew it was going to be something over the top. This time, it was a small shopping bag. Normally, Yuuri would be relieved by this contrast to Victor's normal extravagant shopping habits, but this only made him more wary.

 _"GameStop_ " the bag's bright red letters said.

 _Oh no_. Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri~! Look at what I bought! I was hoping you would want to play it with me~! I saw Yurio playing it and it was just so cute, I couldn't help myself! It's a Japanese game, and I think it has a lot of cultural references."

It was a 3ds and a game. But it got worse. It was a pink 3ds and _Project Mirai DX_.

Victor smiled, babbling about some other games he got, but he wanted to get that one specifically, and you like the Zelda games too, right Yuuri, because I bought some of those, and things like that.

Yuuri stared into the face of Hatsune Miku. _Cultural?_

"Victor..."

Victor beamed, eager to get Yuuri's opinion.

"This is kind of just a little racist..." Yuuri's smile was more of a cringe. Victor's smile dropped and he started apologizing furiously.

Yuuri laughed painfully. "You didn't mean it... it's just... haha..."

 _Please don't let him go through a weeaboo phase, god, please no._

* * *

Yuuri breathed hotly. They were finally alone, and Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri's neck.

"Hey! Where's the fucking pizza in this hellhole?"

They froze as Yurio kicked their ajar door wide open. Paralyzed, Yuuri's horrified face turned into a panicked smile, waving mechanically.

"LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE A WRINKLY OLD MAN FUCK A PIG! GOD!" Yurio barked, slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri laughed lightly. "Well then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuuri Katsuki is Not a "Pure Bean"**

Yuuri snorted half heatedly. He hated mornings… Like… Really, really hated mornings. His eyes burned with the heavy protesting weight of being open, and every inch of his being wanted to lay his head back down. Some mornings were worse than others.

Unfortunately, he had already opened his eyes, and that meant his fiancé knew he was awake.

"Morning, sunshine~!" he winked, probably awake for hours by then. Yuuri groaned and ran his hands over his eyes.

"Piss off, Victor."

He didn't have energy for anything else. Victor had fortunately gotten used to the _real_ reason Yuuri avoided sleeping with him for so long, and remained chipper; the first few times Yuuri had replied to his "good morning" with "go to hell" he had started crying.

Now, he took mornings as an excellent opportunity to catch Yuuri off guard.

Katsuki Yuuri didn't curse. He didn't generally get upset with others… at least, he didn't show it. Victor took full opportunity of the horrible sailors mouth he knew Yuuri had and snuck in every opportunity for early mornings, clumsy moments, fixing computer issues and dealing with traffic as possible.

He happily cooed to Yuuri, who was growing more and more irritated with Victor's disgustingly sugary optimism so early and the fact that "why haven't you gotten me some goddamn coffee already?"

Victor was elated, gladly pouring a cup for the bundle of groans, regret and a mess of bed head defeatedly resting on the table.

"I love you you fuckin piece of fuckin shit." Yuuri mumbled. "You fuckin beautiful poof, sunniness burning my motherfucking eyes. Go fuck yourself, stop being so fucking happy so goddamn early. Cunt." Yuuri sipped his coffee, eyes fluttering and fighting their own weight.

Victor got a chill with an odd deja vu and a obscure and sudden resemblance to a kitten.

He dreaded to think of what Yurio would be like in the early morning.

* * *

"Listen you fucking cumslut!"

"No, you listen to _me_ , you entitled asswipe!"

Victor and Otabek could only share a knowing horrified look as Yuri and Yuuri screamed at each other over a game of Chutes and Ladders.

* * *

"Did you just kick that child's ball away?"

"You should be glad I didn't kick that child."


End file.
